What Sealand is
by International Uzumaki
Summary: If Sealand isn't a county, then what is he? What happened 50 years ago to create a human made of steal and concrete? One stubborn woman I can tell you that much. Warning, this is a WWII setting! With OC but not an AU. Rated T for wiggle room.
1. The Setting? Poland

What Sealand is

Chapter 1. The Setting? Poland.

Warning! This is a WWII setting so there will be mention of Nazis. Now keep in mind that it will not be Nazi Germany the personification, in fact I plan on keeping him out of this story. I am German by blood and most of my friends and family speak at least some form of a Germanic language. So Yeah! If you came here looking for some epic German action, leave now. If you're going to leave for some sad excuse for cultural racism, please stay! I will not have that in my story.

* * *

**The time was beginning WWII**

"Excuse me, Sir. But Lord Gordian can see you now." A maid said as she gave a quick bow to the man in the waiting room. She held open a large heavy oak door that she had just passed through.

"Why thank you." England stood up and gave a nod to the girl before passing through the door and into an important looking room with an important looking man sitting at an ancient desk. "Lord Gordian." He gave a curt nod to the man as the maid quietly closed the door.

"Ah, Arthur. Good to see you." The Lord addressed him "May I offer you some tea?" he gestured to the empty cups that were placed on a side table close to his desk.

"Earl Gray if you have any." The lord nodded to the maid who had followed England into the room to prepare some tea. "I understand you have some important news for me involving the war." England said as he took a seat across from the powerful man that came from one of his brother's countries. He was a big supplier when it came to money and manpower and he was very important for the war effort. His support had increased England's army size and in turn the men's moral. But there was only so much you could het from will power alone. Once the lord had noticed that problem, he had sent his personal doctors into the field to treat any injured solder. Promising a hefty bonus to any who came back alive, the size depended on how many lives they saved. And if any died, he would help support their families.

"Ah yes. I know this is a busy time for you, for all of us, so I am glad you would come off of the battlefield to hear my word. But you must understand, with the start of the war, people like me are in grave danger." He said, not really meting England's eyes. He instead nodded to the maid who handed him tea.

England, dispute considering himself a gentleman, was getting annoyed by this conversation and snatched the cup of tea from the girl. "Yes I understand, but you are perfectly safe inside my land." He tried to say calmly, but his voice has betraying him.

"It is not me that I am concerned about. You see, my daughter was in Poland at the time of invasions; she was spared but ha been trapped in the country for quite some time. I only know her general location, and even that could be wrong. However, I was hoping that if any of the ally's army were in the area that they could look for her. She should right on the edge of the coast line."

England's grip on his cup tightened and he took a rather big sip in a tempts to calm himself down. "Sir, you do relies, that it would be highly unlikely that even if we searched, we would find her."

"yes, I am well aware. That is why I don't want you to go out of your way looking for her, but I know that your army will be in the area that she was last seen and if you are able to. I would just like you to pay closer attention to the citizens and any place hey might be hiding." The Lord handed England a picture of a girl about 19 years of age with long dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes in a pink fully dress.

"I will tell my men." England nodded before finishing his tea and leaving the room. He walked out side and into the streets. It was raining, no surprise there, but it was a warm rain, it wasn't humid warm but more of a comforting warm. A sigh that good times were to come.

* * *

**IN POLAND**

A young woman scurried through destroyed back streets of Poland, her friend had been killed and the town destroyed. She had been lucky enough to be away for the day but the sight she saw when she returned had been brutal. She soon came to a run down shack out in the middle of no where "I'll be safe here" she muttered as she climbed through the whole in the wall she guessed as support to be a door. However, in the process her dress somehow got caught on one of the many lose boards and she was forced to rip it. Silently she cursed but moved on into the shack.

It was dark, had many holes in the walls, but provided enough cover in case of emergences. There was a back entrance that still had a door, which lead to some decent cover of plants and large boulders. Over in the corner was what seamed to be a pile of dead leaves that seamed to have been blown into the shack by the winds. "That can be a bed." She said to her self.

Slowly she walked over to the board that had ripped her dress. There was still some fabric on it; with she decided was enough for a blanket. Her dress had been a pail green but with all the dirt that it had collected during her escape and it was now a perfect camouflage. She hoped anyways. It wasn't like she had many options. She could always go into the foliage and look for anything else. It was getting very dark out side and she didn't know who or what was out there. In the end, she opted for pushing herself further into the leaves as she slept so t hide her form as best as possible. "I hope father finds me soon." She muttered. She knew her father would do anything to protect her, she was his only child and there only other relatives were in Scotland and America.

Slowly but surly she drifted off to sleep. Having no idea the events that were about to take place.

* * *

AN: so, what do you think? Did I do well? Should I continue? What should the daughters name be? And I will not be trying as hard as I have been in my last stories to keep with the time line so please correct me if you see anything. Also, if there are any bleach fans out there, what do you think of the stuff going on with Aizen?


	2. Its time to march

What Sealand is, ch2

Its time to march

**Guys! I am so sorry for taking so long to update this! I'm still not in the grove for this story and not having any reviews to go off of kind of makes things difficult. And then school caught up to me and then personal life to show its face. Aggg! You know all the excuses. Just review and this will be done faster.**

* * *

It was cold, rainy, and downright miserable. But then again, it was Poland, that was to be exspectived. The sand of the tiny coastline sloshed under a young girls feet as it was pelted by rain and salt water. Her dress was consolably shorter then what it uses to be cut by a glass shard that was left on a beach. Being heavily slashed and covered in sand and mud; her long dirty blond hair was noted and equally dirty both had lost the life in their color. She had run for miles with out shoes through icy weather and the rain, her toes gone num hours ago. Eating anything she came upon and getting sick quite a few times because of it. She had been shown some edible plants back home but most were unavailable in this new tertian.

Quickly she slipped under the cover of some rocks as a cargo ship passed by. Dispute the fact she knew that would be how her father looked for her; she could not risk the chance at being seen by the wrong person of the wrong nationality. Although she fit under the blond hair blue eyes category, she looked too sick to be anything but target practice. There wasn't much cover on the beach, so she had to stick to traveling at nigh and keeping lookout in the day. She slept during the early hours of dawn and took occasional catnaps around noon.

She didn't know where she was going, to the west was Germany, and to the east was Danzig quickly followed by Prussia. None of these places were any safer then where she already was. The coastline of Poland was that long* and it wasn't the safest place to be right now. Slowly she slipped back into the bushes to wait for the next opening to move. She was making slow progress to nowhere.

* * *

England arrived at the base to explain to his men their extra mission and the fact that this shouldn't take priority and to keep an eye open when passing the cost line and the surrounding at all time. He passed around a photo and said to his men "This is Lily Gordian. She is the only heir to one of the most powerful bloodlines in all the United Kingdom. We are being paid a large sum to find her but that does not mean we can compromise on our official mission." The men nodded before taking their positions for the long hall ahead of them.

It wasn't until the next day did the solders start to worries. The polish cost line was small but there were many places to hide. An hour walk could turn into a days search. And the girl was most likely hiding from anyone or thing that came her way, so even if they found her, it would be difficult to get her back to England with them. They brought up their concerns with anyone who would listen and it was soon decided that the girl would only be found on sear coincidence or if she showed her face herself. Soon, quiet whispers started flouting around the camp

"She just a rich girl, probably didn't make it out here."

"She got herself into this mess, she can get herself out."

"Why should we help her?"

"I bet she's just a spoiled brat."

"She's probably already dead."

"What makes her so special, why do we have to give up our valuable time looking for her."

"I say we forget about her and continue on as if nothing happened."

When England finally caught wind of this, he was not pleased, but the damage had been done. That night he called his men to make sure they knew whom they were messing with "This is not just some ordinary girl!" he yelled at them "And even if it was, we are tasked to protect, regardless of static or money! She is a citizen of our country and you are the ones in charge of protecting her! Its our duty as soldiers to protect her!"

Annoyed grumbles filled the air, as the men broke apart for their meal. England sighed as he pulled the curtain to his tent aside and sank down into his desk chair. Threading his hand through his hair, he muttered, "What am I going to do?" before reaching into his pocket to take out the crushed picture of the young girl. _Woman_ he corrected himself. The girl was near the age of 20, but she looked much younger. "If my men won't look for you, then I'll just have to do it my self!" England stuffed the picture back into his pocket and got ready for bed with the new resolve set in his mind.

* * *

**I know it is really short! Please just bare with it! I wright better chapters with reviews!**

*I'm using WWII maps of Poland; its cost was smaller back then. When Prussia was dissolved, that is when Poland got most of its coastline.


	3. A Rose by Any Other Name

A Rose by Ant Other Name

**This is going to be a short story that means limited amount of chapters. But don't worry; I have some stories saved in the back files if I can't get another one out soon enough. I'm also now taking request for the next what if story, but it has to be good enough to roll with.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, was sick.**

* * *

It had been a week, and nothing had happened. The girl was still missing, and no soldier had even really tried to look for her. England had to lead his men up and down the coastline trying to help the polish people while he split his attention between the fighting and the girl. While there hasn't been as much fighting as the soldiers had originally planned for, that gave England the excuse to slip away from camp as often as he could.

It was a cold night when the first interesting thing happened. Earlier the majority of the squad had been huddled around a decent sized fire, but as the moon rose ever higher in the sky, most of the men had turned in for the night. It was just England out now, furiously scribbling away in poorly written daft of what eventually would become his report. The fire had grown smaller but still held enough light to see and enough warmth to keep the night air at bay.

Suddenly there was a crackling of bushes just out side the fires light reach. "Who's there?" England stood up facing towards were the sound had come from. "I warn you, I'm armed." No, he wasn't, at least not with a gun. He had left his entire firearm in his tent when he had come out to enjoy the fire. The only weapon he had was his magic. Not that it wasn't deadly, no, in fact it was much more efficient then guns, but he couldn't let mortals to see him use that.

Just on the other side of the bush was the young girl that England had been sent to find, but she didn't know that. And neither did he. Of course she looked different then what he had to go off of, she had lost a lot of weight during the time she had been in Poland. Her cheeks were hollow and her arms were frail, but she was still the same girl.

She tried to run, afraid that the wrong people had seen her. "No wait!" England yelled, grabbing her hand but almost let go when he felt nothing but skin covered bone under his grip. All thoughts that this could be a spy were eminently cast from his mind as he saw the pain this girl was in.

"No! Let go!" she yelled "Let go of me!" she tried to rip her arm from his grip but her strength failed her and she was forced out into the open.

England could have sworn he had seen her before but couldn't remember where. He didn't recognize her because of how short the girl had cut her hair. "Calm down, I wont hurt you." He tried to reason with the girl; no longer worried that this was a spy. Maybe a runaway or someone who had managed to avoid capture and was looking for food. After a wile, he managed to calm the girl down enough to have her come to his tent. "Now who are you?" he asked calmly sitting both the girl and himself down.

"Your British right?" she asked tentively, she could tell by the accent that he was, but she wanted to make sure, scared that she may be wrong. "My-my name is Rose… Rose Huntley."

"Huntley?" England shot up "Your a Huntley? Daughter of the Lord? Your father tasked me with finding you! I've been searching for months!"

"I-I'm sorry, I had to stay hidden. I didn't want to be found by the wrong people. I was worried they kill me if they found me." She looked down at her thin hands playing with her fingers.

"Then why did you come to the camp?" England asked sitting back down. From what he heard the girl was smart enough to know to stay away from military bases.

Rose shrank back slightly, she had not eaten properly for a long time now and her small frame seemed even smaller in candlelight. "It was cold out, and the fire looked warm. I thought I had enough coverage not to been seen."

"Rose, we need to get you home." He said calmly, "Your father is worried sick about you. And you're clearly not in good health."

"Can you do that? Can you get me home and away from here?" For once her age began to show, she was not a young girl of parties and a rich life, but a young woman who has seen things even a strong man would have nightmare about. Her desperation was not of a homesick child, but the dread of reliving the horrible things she had seen.

"Sure I can." England walked over to comfort Rose. He didn't relies it until then but the girl was shaking. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just cold." She muttered, drawing closer to England body heat. "I'm sorry to ask this, but is there a place I can sleep for the night? I've been on the move for a wile now and I would like a bed for once."

Something about the way Rose asked so innocently made it so England couldn't help but smile. "Sure, you can have mine." He said, petting her hair. He lead her over to the small cot and made sure she was asleep before going to send a message to her Father that his daughter had been found.

* * *

**There's only going to be one or two more chapters of this so get your reviews in now! Tell me what you think and how I should end it. Also, can someone explain to me why you people read Inner Transformation? It's not even very well written.**


	4. First child is not like me

First child is not like me

**I'm going to be really honest with you guys, I don't like how I've written this story. So I'm going to wrap this up really quick and move on to the next story.**

* * *

England had tucked Rose into bed and was working on paperwork. He could never escape that cursed thing, even during a war. He had only been working for 20 minutes when he notices Rose had begun to turn around in her sleep. She was having a nightmare… "Rose… Rose wake up." England shook her and she eminently bolted up and latched onto him. "Rose, Calm down. It was just a dream…"

"I'm sorry…" She muttered but still didn't let go. "Just, just don't leave me…" she had begun to cry.

"Alright." England sighed and sat next to her on the bed. After a wile she calmed down and fell asleep again. As he brushed her hair out of her face, he really started to notice how beautiful she was. She was like no one he had ever met in his entire existence. Not even any of his Queens or Princesses had been that beautiful.

For the next few days it had went like that, the two sleeping side-by-side and sometimes even closer. It helped Rose recover from when ever she had been through while she was out there. After a few weeks, Rose had returned to a healthy weight and they were on their way back to England (the land mass, not the person)

By the end of the next month they had dropped Rose off safely and her Father had given everything he had promise to the army. And everything was going well until he got a letter about an anonyms donation of a military base in the middle of the ocean given by a very wealthy individual.

Wile the base did come into play, it wasn't that important and he soon forgets about it. That was until the end of the war when it declared independent and he was forced to go and check on the old base. Only to find a half human with skin as hard as steal. His eyes were so pure and full of wonder. It was like staring into Roses eyes all over again. It was at that moment that England decided to never let this one go.

* * *

**Told you that I would rap this up quick, I just couldn't bring by self to do any more. Thank you to that one person who followed and those few who read all 4 chapters. I know I wouldn't. I am currently working on a Gravity Fall and Harry Potter crossover it is a lot better then this I promise. I actually like this.**


End file.
